utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Inkyuloid
|- | colspan="6" | |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: INKYUTAU (utau created by inkyuma) MODEL: 01 (02's voice provider has quit the project) |- | align="center" |GENDER |has the appearance of male, but doesn't mind what gender he is shown as. (i.e, if a song refers to the singer as female, you don't have to change the lyrics to make it male) | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |basic: G2~A4 solid: A2~G4 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | (i'll be happy to make our utaus friends if you'd like) |- | align="center" |AGE | 0.5 (has the appearance of aproximatley 17) | align="center" |GENRE |any, but his voice is better at being soft than powerful | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |RIGHT HERE! |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |50lbs | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |sweets/cakes (mainly pancakes) | align="center" |CREATOR |'Inkyuma' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |5"4 | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |Inkyuma | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |N/A |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |22 oct | align="center" |LIKES | cute guys. cats. hugs/cuddling. anything sweet. | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |N/A |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |10 june 2015 | align="center" |DISLIKES | thunder. when people mistake his antennas for bug or alien antennas | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |karakuri pierrot |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: entirely harmless. enjoys a quiet and conflict-free lifestyle. he knows how to control his temper, but has no problem sticking up for himself. easily falls in love, and has a massive sweet tooth. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: white with hints of mousy blonde Eye color: red Dress/Clothes: military style jacket over a red shirt. has a bow around his neck. wears mittens sometimes (sometimes = when inkyuma can't be asked to draw hands) Nationality/Race: manufactured in England '''headphones: '''teal headphones built into his body. they have antennas poking out of each side Voicebank configuration inkyuloid's voice is very soft, deep, and somewhat immature. he works best with calmer songs. he is able to end his syllables with a breath sound, or release by adding "息" (iki) to the end of a vowel for more info on breath endings, click here a triptch (japanese) CVVC has been fully recorded and is being oto'd (sample) Usage * you are allowed to create whatever content you want with him, including themes of gore or adult content. * however, you cannot make a pitchloid using him. (it's fine if you change the pitch for a song, but don't put the pitchloid up for download) * you CANNOT redistribute his voicebank under any circumstance * if you use inkyuloid for anything, please send it to inkyuma via her tumblr or inkyuma@gmail.com! (this isn't mandatory, i'd just like to see you guys' stuff) Gallery (these pictures are all drawn by inkyuma, but if you do fanart, it can be added to the gallery if you wish) Inkyuloid fall.png Inkyuloid official.png inkyuloid promo.png|inkyuloid promotional art Download go to Inkyuloid's website! 'inkyuloid basic' is a simple CV bank version 2 in currently in the works, known as 'inkyuloid fluid'. this is a tripitch (japanese) CVVC bank, meaning that he will be much smoother and have a much larger range. Songs Meltdown (originally sung by kagamine rin) (this is sung with the 1.0 bank, and is really choppy) miracle paint (originally sung by hatsune miku) this was made to showcase the 1.1 update. still choppy joking speaker (originally sung by miku) made with the choppy CV bank out of fun Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Android Category:UTAUloids from the UK Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from UK Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Made in Britain Category:Japanese-British voicebanks Category:Deep Vocals Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom